Jumon Sentai Eiyuranger
Plot * The spirit of the Evil Wizard King Okotta has found the bodies of his Wicked Generals. He uses his curses to revive the Generals, who are supposed to bring Okotta back to life. A sorcerer named Akio has found five people to become the Eiyurangers. One of the Generals, Zatch, kills Akio and leaves the Rangers with no mentor. EiyuGreen finds a Necromancer and brings back Akio, trading his life for the sorcerer's. Akio finds a kid in the Sora Forest who posesses the power of wind and makes him the new EiyuGreen. Meanwhile Okotta has been revived and he creates more powerful monsters to attack the team. In the end of autumn the Rangers find a Miracle, a star that gives the EiyuRangers better armor. Latere Okotta creats the Noroi Sentai Eiyudanger to destroy the Eiyurangers. Eiyurangers defeat the Eiyudanger and begin their attack on Okotta's Palace of Cursed Souls. The EiyuRangers defeat Okotta and revive Yousuke. The EiyuRangers Majutsu no Knight Majutsu no Knight is an ally of the team, but he also helps them defeat some monsters. He is one of the Miracle Saints that killed Okotta, but Okotta scattered them across the world before his death and the Miracle Saints were lost. Majutsu no Knight was found by Mitsuba in a cave. He is brave and strong. He can grow into a giant and his weapons are a sword and a shield. Noroi Sentai EiyuDanger Okotta's Army Evil Wizard King Okotta Okotta used to rule the forest where the EiyuRangers' base is right now. He tried to conquer the entire world, but the ancestors of the EiyuRangers found the Titan Saints, Guardian Saints and the Miracle Saints who destroyed Okotta's kingdom. The Saints died and their spirits were lost, but the same had happened to Okotta and his minions. Okotta's soul tried to revive himself, but he didn't have enough magic. He used his remaining powers to revive his generals so that they would revive him. After a long time he was finally revived and he started taking over the world. He was responsible for creating the EiyuDanger team. He was killed by the EiyuRangers' Miracle Finisher Attack and the EiyuJin, Eiyu Guardi-Oh and Miracle-Oh Finisher Attacks. General Noben Noben was Okotta's best friend until Okotta got the Chaos Crystal which made him more powerful than Noben. Okotta then made Noben his slave and Noben escaped from Okotta's kingdom. After he heard of Okotta's generals being alive, he went to Okotta's castle. He claimed that he was Okotta and most generals believed him. Zatch was the only one not to believe him and secretly helped revive Okotta. Zatch finally sacrificed himself to fully revive Okotta, who killed Noben, absorbing his powers and turning him into a mindless monster. His soul, however survived and returned in Skyranger vs Eiyuranger. He tries to posess a dead monster's body, however Okotta wants to do the same. He manages to defeat Okotta and gains access to the body. He becomes the main villain of the movie. He is killed when he is pushed off the Sorakumo island by Jet King and Miracle-Oh. Category:CookieZ101